pou_serialefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Pou w wiezieniu odc7 plan
rozmowa na czacie 25-09-2017 * AngryBirdsRules o * * 4:44 Gideon2054 o hi * nie dales komenta do pou w wiezieniu * 4:46 Pou2000 strasznie nudno dziś było * ale poumiga super * ten gosciu pokazal mi jak wejsc an intermnet na niej * i pisze sobie z niej etraz * 4:46 Gideon2054 wow * 4:46 AngryBirdsRules łoah * 4:47 Pou2000 jestem na lozku siedze * a na lozku obok siedzi tadzio * 4:47 AngryBirdsRules jaki tadzio * 4:48 Pou2000 moj lokator * 4:48 Gideon2054 wat * 4:48 Pou2000 a gid * poumiga ostatnio robi sie gorąca * co to znaczy * 4:48 Gideon2054 za duzo slonca * 4:48 Pou2000 aaaa * 4:48 Gideon2054 ogranicz jej dostep do slonca * 4:48 Pou2000 no to dobrze * bo własnie teraz ledwo ja trzymam * ale wystygnie * 4:49 Gideon2054 i skoluj jakas chlodzaca podkladke * 4:49 Pou2000 skad * ej no * cos kapie z niej * 4:49 AngryBirdsRules wtfd * 4:49 Gideon2054 daj ja na stol * 4:49 Pou2000 brozawy plyn * k dałem * ale jakos pisze * ekran dotykowy slabej dzila * 4:50 AngryBirdsRules o.o * 4:50 Gideon2054 wat * 4:50 AngryBirdsRules o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o * 4:50 Gideon2054 ekran dotykowy * 4:50 Pou2000 nbh * on i zamtowa ekr dtykw * 4:50 AngryBirdsRules wtf * alo * Pou2000 opuścił(a) czat. * 4:51 AngryBirdsRules o] * 4:51 Gideon2054 lo * 4:53 AngryBirdsRules on * no * co sie mu stało * 4:53 Gideon2054 poumige chyba zniszczył * 4:53 AngryBirdsRules ona sama chyba mu sie niszczyla * mowil ze cos z niej kapie * 4:53 Gideon2054 o kurna * 4:54 AngryBirdsRules i mówił że ten typ dął mu dodatek na neta * i na dotykowy ekran * 4:56 Gideon2054 * * * no kurna * 4:57 AngryBirdsRules mam pizze * * 4:57 Gideon2054 L mi wyszło z tych buziek * * * 4:57 AngryBirdsRules co * Pou2000 dołączył(a) na czat. * 4:57 Gideon2054 :/:/:/:/ * o znowu ty * 4:57 Pou2000 jestem * w bibliotece * 4:57 Gideon2054 co z poumigą * 4:57 Pou2000 poumiga zgasła * 4:58 Gideon2054 ... * 4:58 Pou2000 ale wciaz dym czyc * u kapie coś * smierdzacy plyn * i jest goraca jak piekarnik * 4:58 Gideon2054 radzę ci ją wyrzucić jak najszybciej * 4:58 Pou2000 co dzis dania roblismy * nie * to moja poumiga * 4:58 AngryBirdsRules .lol * 4:58 Pou2000 i ukrywam sie w bibliotmomece * 4:58 AngryBirdsRules wat * 4:58 Gideon2054 a tadzio co robi * naprawia poumige? * 4:58 Pou2000 ja mam poumige przy sobie * 4:58 Gideon2054 a * 4:59 Pou2000 nie chce zeby sie zniszczyla * bo bede sie nudzic] * mowcie co amm robic * WIEM * zawołajcie złota rączkę majsterkowicza braktraxa * on mi pomoże * 4:59 Gideon2054 ... * 4:59 AngryBirdsRules ... * 4:59 Gideon2054 rocznik 04 ci nie pomoże * on się nie zna na majsterkowaniu * zawołaj lepiej policjanta by dał to do naprawy * 5:00 Pou2000 ale wtedy dostane kare * za elektroniczne przedmioty * 5:00 AngryBirdsRules a no * 5:00 Gideon2054 ale ci zwrócą * jak wyjdziesz * 5:00 Pou2000 nie! * kazio zanim umarł * * poewiedział mi * 5:00 Gideon2054 no to się z tym męcz * 5:00 Pou2000 ze kiedys byl tu typ * co miał nintedo * w celi * grał an nim codziennie * az do czasu gdy sie zagrał * 5:01 Gideon2054 lol * 5:01 Pou2000 i policja zabrala mu nintedo * a on trafił do więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze * i wiecej nikt o nim nie slyszal * 5:01 AngryBirdsRules lul * 5:01 Gideon2054 pewnie nadal w nim siedzi * ale słyszałem * że jak * wyjdzie * (czyli nigdy lul) * to mu oddadzą * 5:02 AngryBirdsRules lol * 5:02 Pou2000 no wlasnie * a ja nie chce * byc jeszcze dluzej w wiezieniu * a swieta juz niedługo * * 5:02 Gideon2054 jeszcze chyba 4 dni * zdążysz * 5:03 Pou2000 albo i 4 lata * 5:03 Gideon2054 * 5:03 Pou2000 jak sied owiaezxdza o poumidze * 5:03 AngryBirdsRules * 5:03 Gideon2054 to dziwne * bo słuszałem * że * ostatnio jakiemuś gościowi * co miał gameboya * zwrócili go gdy wrócił * 5:03 AngryBirdsRules wrółcił * wut * 5:04 Gideon2054 wot * 5:04 AngryBirdsRules skad wrócił * 5:04 Gideon2054 no z więzienia * .-. * 5:04 AngryBirdsRules aaa * 5:04 Pou2000 a * podobno w banlandii * jest specjalna pora * na gry * * 5:04 Gideon2054 na dworze też jest * 5:05 Pou2000 czytałem regulamin * pisze tak * 5:05 Gideon2054 jak * 5:05 Pou2000 1. Na terenie więzienia nie wolno używać żadnych sprzętów elektronicznych. Użycie grozi przeniesieniem do więzienia o zaostrzonym rygorze. * 5:05 AngryBirdsRules ło * 5:05 Gideon2054 ale na dworze * jest gabinet z grami * nie pamiętasz? * podobno na 20 minut * lulz * 5:06 Pou2000 ale tylko z automatami * pac man * wyscigi * i jakies inne słabe * 5:06 Gideon2054 wot * jest tam więcej * po prostu * nie wgłębiasz się dalej * 5:06 Pou2000 boje sie * antysp[amer powiedzial * 5:06 Gideon2054 to zawołaj tadzia tam * 5:06 Pou2000 ze autom\aty gryza * 5:06 AngryBirdsRules ... * 5:06 Gideon2054 * to antyspamer * on nie lubi gier ze spamowych państw * 5:07 AngryBirdsRules on stał sie spamerem * ;-; * 5:07 Gideon2054 szat ap * stał się * 5:07 AngryBirdsRules co * 5:07 Gideon2054 ale * niecałkowicie * lubi muzykę spamową * 5:07 AngryBirdsRules a no * 5:07 Gideon2054 i spamowanie * ale jeszcze musi polubieć inne rzeczy * 5:08 AngryBirdsRules no * 5:08 Pou2000 o nie * poumiga sie wlaczyla * na biało * 5:08 Gideon2054 wtf * może jeszcze bedzie bsod * to wtedy * 5:08 AngryBirdsRules * 5:08 Pou2000 kurna dymi coś * dobra biore laptop i ide na plac * tuptuptup * 5:09 Gideon2054 wyrzuć lepiej na dwór poumigę * mniej strat będzie * 5:09 Pou2000 kurna starznicy mnie gonia * 5:09 AngryBirdsRules i masz gid temat na kol odcinek * 5:09 Gideon2054 schowaj sie pod łóżkiem * lol * wiem * dam to * * 5:10 Pou2000 osz kurna * wybuchło * 5:10 Gideon2054 on zawsze mi daje tematy * 5:10 Pou2000 i to jak GŁOŚNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO * AAAAAAAA * 5:10 Gideon2054 rozwaliło bibliotekę? * 5:10 Pou2000 POMOCY * NIE BIBLIOTEKE * 5:10 Gideon2054 a co * 5:10 Pou2000 ALE TAM GDZIE PRACOWALISMY * 5:10 Gideon2054 * 5:10 Pou2000 I BIURO POLICJANTÓW * I SZEFA * 5:10 Gideon2054 zwiewaj stąd * 5:10 Pou2000 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA * 5:10 Gideon2054 uciekaj za mury * 5:10 Pou2000 NIE BO MNEI SKRZYCZĄ * 5:10 Gideon2054 daję ci kartę policyjną * * Gideon2054 daje kartę * 5:10 Pou2000 O WIDZE HELIKOPTRY * 5:10 Gideon2054 wejdź do jednego * 5:10 Pou2000 JUZ SWAT JEST * 5:10 AngryBirdsRules o * 5:11 Gideon2054 kurna * 5:11 Pou2000 ej * 5:11 Gideon2054 odcinek na 11/10 * 5:11 Pou2000 przyleciał jakiś typ * premier spamo wiki * mówi że on jest * 5:11 Gideon2054 wooot * 5:11 Pou2000 a nie * to szef SWAt * sory * kaze ids co naszych cel * 5:11 Gideon2054 ... * 5:11 Pou2000 one nie zniszczyly sie * hurs! * dobra ide kaza mi laotop dac * pa * * 5:11 AngryBirdsRules elo * * 5:11 Gideon2054 ... *